Sea Nymph Averus
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20774 |idalt = |no = 1310 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 21 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = F |animation_attack = 117 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 44 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 54, 57, 60, 63 |normal_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78 |bb_distribute = 13, 13, 12, 11, 11, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A disciple of the god Kulyuk, one of the Divine Ten. Being a highly intellectual and talented disciple, Averus is known to have advised her master in various crucial matters. Knowing that Kulyuk despised cruel policies, she did her very best to defend his methods and ideals, which led many to dislike her. It is said that her loyalty and devotion were such that the only person she ever trusted was her master. |summon = I have nothing to hope for now that the world is missing that person... Yet I still find myself attached... |fusion = Charity from you humans falls short when compared to that person's great affection. |evolution = | hp_base = 3404 |atk_base = 1501 |def_base = 1417 |rec_base = 1547 | hp_lord = 4839 |atk_lord = 2001 |def_lord = 1889 |rec_lord = 2063 | hp_anima = 5431 |rec_anima = 1905 |atk_breaker = 2159 |def_breaker = 1731 |def_guardian = 2047 |rec_guardian = 1984 |def_oracle = 1810 |rec_oracle = 2300 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 4 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Eris's Sanctuary |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP and Def of all allies |lsnote = |lstype = Hit Points/Defense |bb = Harmful Coral |bbdescription = 9 combo Water attack on all foes, probable random status ailment infliction, damage dealt may slightly absorb max HP for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = 65% chance to inflict random status ailments, 50% chance to heal 2~4% of damage as HP back |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 9 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 9 |bbmultiplier = 240 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbnote = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 20775 |evomats1 = Miracle Totem |evomats2 = Water Totem |evomats3 = Water Totem |evomats4 = Dragon Mimic |evomats5 = Metal Mimic |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon |notes = *''Harmful Coral'' actually absorb HP based on damage dealt, not Max HP. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = The Loyal Followers |addcatname = Averus1 }}